A Crazy Week With The Tsukimori
by Aerys-Hime
Summary: Tsuchiura Ryoutarou and Amou Nami decided to spend their last week of vacation in Kahoko's home for peace and relaxation. But instead, they experienced the opposite. Dealing with Kahoko's family, her husband and son, is not that easy.
1. Day 1

**A/N:** Aya-chan12081 here again! :D and another story published. Please read and review but please... no flamers T_T

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this anime/manga.. that's all :)

* * *

**~DAY 1~**

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Nami asked her companion and glanced at the paper she's holding with the said address on it.

"I guess so. This is the only house on this road." Ryoutarou answered.

"Let's try." Nami rang the doorbell on the mansion's gate. The gate guard opened it for them, they went to the front door and made two knocks.

"Who is it?" A red-head girl opened.

"Kaho!"

"Kahoko, it's so nice to see you again!"

"Ryoutarou-kun! Nami-chan!" she gave her friends a big hug.

"Come in, have a seat." She offered, then her sight landed on two large bags.

The two guest sat on the sofa while Kahoko stood in front of them.

"So... What brings you guys here?"

"It's my and Ryoutarou's last week of vacation from work, and you're the only person we haven't visited and we're thinking... Can we spend it here instead?"

"That is if you don't mind..."

"I don't. It's okay. But where did you got my address?"

"From your mother."

"I see... So how's your life going?" Kahoko asked, A maid brought them juices.

"Still the same... No improvements whatsoever..." the green-headed lad sighed.

"How about you?" Nami returned the question before putting down her juice. "I mean look at you... You seem so successful now! And nice mansion you got here!" she complimented and roamed her eyes around the whole place.

"Um... That's because-"

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice interrupted. The tall guy owning that voice stood behind Kahoko. Kahoko turned to him while moving aside.

"You? What are you doing here?" Ryoutarou asked the guy but he just raised an eye brow.

"Wait... Don't tell me..."

"Guy, meet my _husband_,** Len**..."

"Eehh!" they both said in unison.

"Tsukimori is your husband?"

"Since when?"

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Len shouted at the two visitors.

'yes." they calmed down and said at the same time.

"And also, meet our-"

"Daddy! Daddy!" A five year-old boy came running towards Len and hugged his legs.

"Daddy? This is your son?" Ryou asked, pointing to the blue-haired kid.

"Yes..." Kahoko answered. "Tsukimori Kaien."

"My... What a cute boy..." Nami got her camera and took a picture of him.

Kaien looks like a younger version of Len, except for the fact that he also has a cheery side. He might got his father's brain and intelligence, but he also got his mother's emotions and clumsiness.

Ryoutarou looked at Kaien. The little boy glared at him, then he transferred his look to Len who was also glaring at him.

"Eh? Like father like son?" They glared more while Kahoko and Nami laughed.

"Are you Ryou-jii-san?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Daddy said that you used to be one of those unfortunate boys who were chasing after mommy, but you all lost to him."

"What?" Ryou frowned.

"Kaien." Len tried to stop his son from speaking.

"And he also said that you were the most annoying green-headed pianist that he ever met in your former school." the lad just got speechless at what the kid were saying.

"Kaien."

"Oh wait, not most, because you were the only green-headed pianist that he saw in your school, daddy said."

"Kaien!" Len shouted which made the kid froze in fear. Len gave his son a death glare which in turn made the little boy's golden eyes to water.

"Please stop it, Len."

"Mommy!" Kaien strode to Kahoko as she bent down to level the kid. He cried in his mommy's arms while she rubbed his back.

"Mommy, help me! Daddy's gonna punish me _again_!" he cried.

"He will?"

"I will?" Len asked himself.

"You would?" she turned to Len.

"I won't." he answered.

"But he will!" he cried more.

"Then tell me, Kaien. Have I ever punished you before?"

"No." Kaien answered innocently.

"Then what do you mean by 'again'?" he sharply looked at his son.

"Nothing. I just want to say it."

"Don't lie if you don't want me to punish you for real!"

"Waah!" Kaien cried again and tighten the hug on his mother.

"There, there..." Kahoko patted his back.

"Sheesh, I'm going to practice." Len turned around to walk into a music room. He locked himself there, not to get disturbed.

Kahoko stood up and lifted the kid. "Let's go to your room. Mommy's gonna stay with you until you sleep."

Little Kaien yawned. "Okay, mommy..." Kahoko carried Kaien upstairs then to his room.

Ryoutarou and Nami were left dumbfounded.

"Um... What are we doing here again?"

"I don't know... They have really forgotten about us..." Nami said, Ryou nodded.

"What kind of family have we gotten ourselves into?" he sighed.

* * *

Night came and it was time for sleep.

"Ano... We only have one guest room available. Is it alright for the two of you to share a room and a bed?"

"What?" they faced each other then snobbishly looked away. "No way!"

"Then what should we do?"

Len got out of his room. "What's going on here?"

"Len, is it alright if I sleep beside Nami-chan?"

"Of course."

"But... Ryoutarou-kun will have to sleep beside you... is it alri-"

"No!"

"Len, please? Just this week... If you don't want to then I'll just have to be the one to sleep with him then you with Nami-chan." she pouted.

Len sighed. "Fine."

"It's settled then! Goodnight, Len!" she kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." he replied.

"Goodnight, Ryoutarou-kun! Let's go, Nami-chan!" Kahoko started to drag Nami into their guest room.

'I guess I'm stuck with you..." Ryoutarou muttered.

"Like I have a choice."

* * *

**_-Inside the girls' room-_**

"Hey, Kahoko. Is it really alright to leave those two alone?"

"I don't know either. I hope they can survive even just one night with each other."

* * *

_**-While on the other room-**_

"Will you quit kicking me?" Ryoutarou sat up.

"Those kicks weren't intended."

"Oh really?" he laid back.

"Yes. Will you move? You're squishing me." Len decided. Ryou moved a little.

"Move!"

"I'm gonna fall if I did that!"

"I said move!" Len pushed Ryoutarou out of the bed.

"Better." he pulled the blanket to cover his body.

"Ow... Why you...!" Ryou laid back to Len's current place and it was his turn to kick him out of the bed.

Len stood up, annoyed. He angrily rushed out of the room.

"Oi, Tsukimori! Where are you going?" he followed him.

Len suddenly barged into the girls' bedroom which had disturbed their peaceful slumber.

"What is it, Len?" Kaho sat up, rubbing her eye.

"You're sleeping with me." he grabbed her wrist.

"What about them?"

"I don't care about them." he started to dragging her to their room.

"You sleep with Amou." Len uttered to Ryou then he slammed the door to their room and locked it.

Ryoutarou stared at the couple's door's room, dumbfounded. Nami approached him.

"A-are they going to do something?"

Ryoutarou hit her head. "Idiot, stop thinking like that.' he walked ahead of her to their room.

He heaved a loud sigh. "I still ended up with you. But I guess you're better than Tsukimori."

* * *

Hours later, Ryoutarou found himself sleeping on the floor. "Better than Tsukimori, huh?" he mumbled.

All he could remember was Nami accidentally kicked him off. But he never bothered transferring to the bed. Later on, the door opened. A little figure walked in, but he couldn't see who it was since his sight was blurry from drowsiness. It crouched down beside him.

"Kaien...?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review but most especially, I hope you enjoyed reading it :D

there's more chapters to add soon :)

click the button below then fill it with what you think about this story :D

**arigatou minna-san!**


	2. Day 2

**A/N:** Finally after long head aching days, I finally updated this. :D Thanks for those who read and reviewed chapter 1! :)))

* * *

**~Day 2~**

"Good morning…" the green-haired lad, still on his light green pajama, yawned as he entered the dining room where the Tsukimoris and Nami were eating.

All eyes stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked innocently, but he didn't expect them to answer with a nod. They kept their stare on him with disbelief.

"You're like a walking human monster." Len said.

"What?"

"No, I take that back. I forgot that you are a green-headed human monster."

Ryou clenched his fist, ready to punch him. "Shut up if you don't want me to ruin that beautiful face of yours." after saying that, he just realized what he said. "You? Beautiful face? I'm going in the bathroom."

"You better be. That mustache and black-eye suits you." Len teased as he continued eating.

"Mustache? Black-eye?"

"You got whiskers on both cheeks too." Nami added, pointing to his cheek.

"Huh?" he touched it.

"There's also a beard under on your chin and drawn wrinkles on your forehead." Kahoko said.

"W-what's going on?" he rushed to the nearest mirror, all of the people on the table covered their ears and at the same time—

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ryoutarou screamed at the top of his voice. They covered their ears more.

"What happened to my face!" his whole face was decorated with drawings made by a marker. A black-eye on his left eye, mustache under his nose, beard on his chin, wrinkles on his forehead, and whiskers on his cheek.

He turned his attention to the little boy hiding his little face into his mother's arm. Kaien gasped as he hid more.

"You!" he angrily pointed at him. "You're the one who did this!"

"Hey, why are you blaming my innocent son?" Len glared at him.

"Because I saw him last night! I'm really sure he was the one!"

"Why didn't you stop him then?"

"Because I was too sleepy! Now he's gonna get it. Come here!"

"Oi!"

"Gaaaah!" Kaien ran away from them as fast as he could.

"Kaien!"

"Kaien, come back here!"

Then a sudden mysterious chuckle was heard from Kahoko.

"Don't worry, Ryoutarou-kun. It suits you." they turned their attention to her who was now acting weird. "But it'll be better if you add this." She pushed him to sit then dipped her finger in an icing of a cake and traced the icing on his animated whiskers.

Len followed. "And this too." He traced chocolate icing to his mustache.

"I want to put this too!" Nami joined by putting peanut butter on his forehead. They kept on adding sticky creams to his face, which in turn just made the poor lad dazed from their movements.

"Will you please stop making fun of me!" he finally shoved them away then stood up. He marched towards the bathroom to clear his face. The people who were left there, looked at each other.

Len was the first one to speak. "Did we do something bad?"

Kahoko shrugged.

"We were just making him look like a person, aren't we?"

"What do you mean, Len?"

"He's an alien after all. A green-headed alien."

"He is?" Kahoko and Nami asked at the same time, leaning closer to him with wide eyes.

"I...diots..." he said as he rolled his eyes before taking his leave.

* * *

_**-Minutes Later-**_

Ryoutarou just finished cleaning his face, he has a towel on his head. Kaien was the first one that beamed in his sight when he spotted the living room.

"Oi, Kaien. What are you doing?" he approached him from behind.

"Nothing. You forbid me from drawing on your face, so I'm just doing it on something else. _I won't make you feel bad anymore_." Hearing this, Ryoutarou felt flattered. He never thought that he's very different from his dad. He gently patted his head.

"Good. You're an obedient kid after all." Kaien just nodded.

"Where are you drawing now anyway?" he stretched his neck a bit to peek. "What the!"

"What do you think you're doing to my favorite shirt!"

"Why?" he blinked his innocent eyes. "Is this bad?"

"Absolutely bad! It's my favorite shirt…." He knows it's not necessary, but tears came out from his eyes as he stared at the pure white T-shirt that he loved so much. It was now drawn with unreadable letters and swirly shapes. "I thought you said you won't make me feel bad anymore?" he cried.

"Ryou-jii-san, why are you crying about a stupid shirt?"

"How can you say it's stupid? You know nothing. You're just a kid!" he cried like a little child.

"Tsuchiura. What are you moping about?" Len appeared standing at the stairs. He slowly went nearer then crouched to level his son.

"Look… Look what you're _kind_ son did to my favorite shirt!" he showed.

"Wow. Good job, son." He softly clapped his hands. "I never thought you have this kind of talent, and as a prize… I'll give you more clothes to draw."

"_What's this! He's praising him instead of scolding?"  
_

Len lifted him then made their way upstairs.

"What clothes are you talking about, daddy?"

"Like the ones you used earlier."

"That would be cool!"

"I'm sure Tsuchiura has lots of clothes to spare."

"I want the pretty ones, daddy!"

"Sure."

"This is hell!" Ryoutarou cried more then wiped the shirt on his face. Because of this, black inks covered his face.

"I'm gonna sleep this whole week! Don't wake me up!" he grunted and heavily marched towards his room. He dived to their comfy bed, and not minding to close the door. Kaien appeared, leaning at his door.

"Ryou-jii-san, do you want me to make you sleep with my violin?"

"Sure. Whatever." He buried his face in his pillow more.

"I'll play the piece that I invented!"

Ryou turned over to him. "_Is he really a genius to make his own piece at such a young age?"_

The little boy entered his room. Ryou stared at him in awe. Kaien placed his violin under his chin then started playing.

"Hey, what kind of piece is this? It's deafening!"

"A piece which I don't know and I just made all by myself." Kaien grinned then closed his eyes. He was not minding whether the sound was good or bad, nor what note was he making. He was just moving his hands, making unknown sounds.

"Argh, stop it! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I am making you sleep."

And from the open door, Len passed by without looking but was clapping his hands.

"Tsukimori…!"

"Kaien, I think it'll be better if it's louder." Len spoke before leaving. Kaien followed what he said.

"You're gonna pay for this, Ice cube!" he ducked his head under pillow and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ryou-jii-san, do you want a shoulder massage instead?" he asked, putting down his violin.

Ryoutarou imagined what it would be like, Kaien massaging him. It would probably turn out like a disaster again.

"N-no, thanks! I don't need it!"

"It's okay, Ryou-jii-san. I insist." Kaien climbed to his bed then sat on his back.

"Kaien, please don't." his little hands went on his shoulder as he started his massage. 'N-no!"

"Twack!" was the sound made by the crack of his bones.

"Ouch!" he screamed in pain. "Why do you have that kind of strength!"

"You might not know but I'm taking Karate lessons. Daddy said, so that I wouldn't be like my clumsy mommy." then he stroke another break from his shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I get it now! Please stop!"

"Ow!" another loud scream before the boy entirely stopped it.

"Just ask me if you want another massage. Okay, Ryou-jii-san?"

Ryou raised his eyebrow. "Who would ask for pain?"

"Hm... I know! Maybe Nami-baa-san would want a massage." he hurriedly ran out of his room then to the room beside. Ryoutarou could hear the conversations clearly.

_"Nami-baa-chan, do you want me to massage your shoulders?"_

_"Really you would?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Sure, darling."_

He wanted to warn her but he changed his mind and went to sleep instead. "Good luck."

* * *

**A/N:** hm... :) i just hope it isn't as bad as I think. I promise to make the other chapters better.


	3. Day 3

**A/N: **whew finally updated this :D please read and I hope you like it!

* * *

**~Day 3~**

It was 9:00 am in the morning, and Ryoutarou was inside his given room. He was lying down while facing his laptop, checking their company's investments. He was frowning and his room was filled with silence until the only little boy in the mansion suddenly barged into his room as the silence vanished.

"What do you want?" he glared at Kaien for disturbing him.

"Ryou-jii-san, my laptop broke. Can I use yours? Please?" Kaien pleaded.

"Sure. But hurry up. I'm in the middle of something important."

"Okay!" Ryou stood up and headed to the bathroom in his room.

* * *

**~5 minutes later~**

Ryou was still in the bathroom when Kaien shouted; "Thanks, Ryou-jii-san! I'll be going now!"

When he came out, he was no longer there and his laptop was turned on. He went back to his current position.

"Hm? Facebook? It seems that Kaien forgot to log it out." It was on Kaien's profile on facebook. He scrolled down to view his profile, but just to find out that it's full of status pertaining to him. He read it from bottom to top.

_"I just met my **Ryou-jii-san**. Daddy is right. He looks like a green-headed monster." -2 days ago with 56 likes._ He raised an eyebrow, confused.

_"I just drew on **Ryou-jii-san**'s face! Bwahaha!" - 2 days ago with 43 likes. _His expression turned into a frown.

_"Drawing on **Ryou-jii-san**'s clothes is fun! Daddy gave me five more of his white clothes!" - yesterday with 67 likes._

_"**Ryou-jii-san** is a dummy!" -yesterday with 59 likes. _He frowned more.

_"**Ryou-jii-san**, looks like a green elephant, ne? Haha" -yesterday with 78 likes._

_"I just finished massaging both **Ryou-jii-san** and Nami-baa-san. But my massage on Nami-baa-san is only light compared to **Ryou-jii-san**. hahaha!" yesterday with 53 likes. _His fists clenched.

_"Another boring day. Oh well, time to bother **Ryou-jii-san**!" -2 hours ago with 45 likes._

He read the last one seriously:

_"**R****you-jii-san** just farted! Eeew!" -5 minutes ago with 100 likes!_

"Kaaaieeen!" he screamed, but he didn't left his lying position. Instead, he opened his own account and went to Len's profile to complain to him by wall post. His eyes widened as he did that. He found out that Len was doing the same to him.

_"Green head monster is here. **Tsuchiura**. Who else?" -2 days ago with 81 likes._

_"**Tsuchiura** is staying here for one week. One week of nightmare." -2 days ago with 56 likes._

_"I can't believe I'll be sleeping with the annoying** Tsuchiura**. He sleeps like a pig." - 2 days ago with 90 likes._

_"I have a picture of **Tsuchiura** with his face decorated with marker and creams. Wanna see it? I'll post it later." -yesterday with 76 likes._

_"Torturing **Tsuchiura** feels good." -yesterday with 66 likes._

_"Beware of **Tsuchiura**. He is a walking green-headed monster," -an hour ago with 83 likes._

and last:

_"**Tsuchiura** is a gay." -30 minutes ago with 98 likes. _He was glaring at the screen, ready to punch it. Then he visited Kaho's page to see if she's doing it too, and luckily, her profile is clean and empty. Just recent activities can be seen. It was a relief for him and he almost forgot all what he read just now. But when he put it on "home", there was a latest status that had been posted 5 seconds ago.

. . . . .

_**Tsukimori Len:**_

_"**Tsuchiura** didn't took a bath yesterday. Disgusting."_

_. . . . ._

He frowned again, fists clenched. Raging likes came all at the same time.

"Tsukimori!"

He quickly rushed into the living room and found them all there, having fun without him. On the couch, Nami was seated between Kahoko and Len, while Kaien on the carpet.

"Oi, Kaien, Tsukimori!" he glared at them, grumpily stomping towards them.

"What?" they both asked in unison, both raising an eye brow.

"Why do you keep on putting those statuses!"

"Statuses? Oh, so you saw it all already?" Len crossed his arms.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kaien said, grinning.

"There's nothing cool with that! You're embarrassing me!"

"The likers seem to like it very much. We just started. It'll be a waste to stop it now."

"That's why they 'liked' it, right? You should like them too, jii-san."

"Just stop it or I'll do the same to both of you."

"We don't care." Len glared back.

"Yah, we don't. Besides, why are you only blaming the two of us?"

"Who else asides from you two?" Ryou asked in confusion. Len and Kaien's gaze transfered to Kahoko. She gasped when she noticed they're all now looking at her.

"Kaho? What do you mean?"

"Check hers too."

"I did that and saw nothing."

"That's because they're _all locked_ to you." Nami butted in.

"Locked? What does that mean?"

"Simple. Your account cannot see it." Len explained.

"Wanna hear one? I'll tell you my favorite." Nami said, remembering her favorite status of Kahoko.

At first he got curious, but then he changed his mind,

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" he turned around and started walking back to his room.

She still said it. "It says; _**Ryoutarou-kun** is cute..._" His feet stopped walking. His heart beating fast and his face blushing hard. He was about to turn around when she continued. "_When he's snoring loudly. _hahaha!" Kaien and Nami laughed hard while Len just released a chuckle.

"Argh!" Ryou stomped away.

Once he was gone back to his room, Len grabed his laptop from the desk and opened his facebook again.

"I just thought of a new one."

He began typing _"**Tsuchiura** has a bad breath."_ then immediately posted it without a second thought.

Kaien followed his lead, he got his laptop too. _"**Ryou-jii-san's** breath stinks!"_

Nami then realized that she's now being surrounded with people gone busy with their laptops. She leaned closer to Kahoko and peeked to see what she was doing.

She was typing a wall post for Ryoutarou.

_"**Ryoutarou-kun**, do you want me to buy you a toothbru—"_ Nami read aloud but she was cut off when Kahoko suddenly pressed the "back space" button on the keyboard to delete everything she had just typed.

"Good idea, Kahoko. We'll give him a toothbrush." Len said and Kaien nodded.

Kaien typed something again to post and he himself read it aloud. _"**Nami-baa-san**'s hair looks like a pasta."_

"Eeeh? Now why did I got included!"

Len did the same. _"**Amou** is also annoying." _

Nami grunted and transfered beside Kaien, watching him as he put statuses.

Kaien typed again while reading it loudly. _"**Daddy **is already old, he has wrinkles."_

Len glared at him. "I don't have!" he protested. He fought back by doing the same to him.

_"**Kaien** plays with Barbie dolls." _he read while typing.

"What? But I don't even have one!" he repeated what he did earlier. They continued on posting status about each other while shouting it as they typed.

_"**Daddy** has a mole on his butt!"_

_"**Kaien** can't bath his own!"_

_"**Daddy** can't cook!"_

_"**Kaien** is lazy!"_

_"**Daddy** is ugly!"_

_"**Kaien** is uglier!"_

_"**Daddy** has an illegitimate child!" _Len suddenly froze, eyes widening. Silence once again washed over the place.

He slowly turned his head to his left to see Kahoko's expression. He gasped when he saw she was facing him, eyes all wet and teary.

"K-Kahoko?" his voice shaking. Kahoko sniffled. "I-It's not true, Kahoko!"

Kahoko suddenly stood up and ran away to their room, crying.

"Kahoko!" he stood up as well, chasing after her.

_"How could you do this to me, Len?"_

_"I said it's not true!"_

_"Len, you're so rude!"_

_"Believe me it's not true!"_

"Uh-oh..." Nami and Kaien both said at the same time, looking at each other.

* * *

**A/N: **So? :D Is it any good? **REVIEW** if you think so! hahaha

only 4 chapters to go...


	4. Day 4

**A/N: **Am very sorry for the late update xD Thanks to those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! :D

And I just realized that I've been torturing Ryoutarou in the past chapters, so here's one for Len xD I hope you'll like and review this chapter too xD

* * *

**~Day 4~**

"Kahoko…" Len muttered, facing the girl beside him in the table, but she turned her back to him, and continued eating her sandwich.

"Kahoko, are you still mad at me?" she ignored him again, that's why Len glared at Kaien. He hadn't had the chance to punish him yesterday since he was too busy consoling his wife the whole day.

"It's not my fault that you are a two-timer." Kaien said coolly, enjoying the expressions everyone gave after he said that.

"Watch your mouth, Kaien." Len glared more.

"U-uh… I need to go to the bathroom!" Kaien stood up, rushing to the bathroom to escape from his father's glares and scolds.

Once the door was closed, he shouted; "Ew! Daddy! You left your underwear hanging here!"

Len blushed hard, shouting back. "I did not!"

The two visitors laughed, even Kahoko chuckled. Len noticing that she did, he lightened up, facing her again.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" he asked, slightly grinning but she just ignored him again.

Len sighed in frustration while Kahoko covered her ears with her fingers. "Kahoko, how many times do I have to tell you that IT'S-NOT-TRUE!"

After Len had said that, she removed her fingers from her ears.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she faced him.

"I said I-LOVE-YOU!" he shouted which caught her off-guard. She tried hard to ignore what she just heard but she can't, her face was all red.

Nami, sensing that her friend might need some help, broke the tensing atmosphere. "Kahoko, do you want to go to spa with me?"

"Sure! I would love to, Nami-chan!"

"Let's go later!"

"You can't go." Len butted.

Kahoko pouted. "Convince him, Nami-chan."

"Sheesh. What's your problem, Len-kun?"

"I'm just worried."

Nami rolled her eyes at him. "There's nothing to be worried of."

"Whatever. Let's all just go somewhere else."

"Sure as long as it's your treat." Ryou agreed.

"Really?" Kaien went out of the bathroom as soon as he heard, grinning happily. "Daddy, I want to go to that amusement park again!"

"Amusement park then."

"How about this, you boys go to the amusement park while me and Nami will head to spa."

"No, you're coming with us."

"Yay! I'm gonna prepare now!" Kaien ran to his room.

"Kaien! Be sure to bring a rope with you." Len said.

Kaien traced back to his steps to look at him father with a questioning look.

"A rope? What for?" the four chorused.

"Your mother might escape." he said, crossed arms.

* * *

Once they arrived at the amusement park, they just stood stupidly at the entrance. Len was holding Kahoko's hand tightly, as if preventing her from leaving him.

"Uh… Now what…?" Ryoutarou broke the silence.

"We wouldn't know unless we go inside, right? Let's go, Ryou-jii-san." The little boy got a hold on his arm and started dragging him inside. Ryou gave the three a _'help-me'_ look, but they just followed them, not even knowing where they're heading to.

"Oh look! A cotton candy!" Kaien ran to a stand that was selling cotton candies.

"Kaien! Get back here." Len let go of Kaho's wrist and started to walk towards his son until he heard the two girls say; "Bye Len!"

"What?" he looked back to them.

"Me and Nami-chan will have fun on our own. See you all later in the entrance!" the two girls squealed and ran as fast as they could to get away from them.

"Kahoko!" Len, being a slow runner as he is, he couldn't catch up with them until they were out of sight.

"Damn." Len cursed and went back to where his other two companions were.

"Daddy, will you stop worrying about mommy? We have to enjoy this day." His son said but Len kept silent.

"Why, daddy… Are you worried that mommy might go out with another man and have a child like what you did?" Ryoutarou and Kaien laughed.

"Kaien… will you please stop! It's not even true!" he crossed him arms.

"Maybe it is." they kept on laughing.

Len just rolled his eyes and let the two laugh at him. Suddenly, a curly-brown haired woman in a red knee-length skirt dress approached Len.

"Hi, I'm Miya, What's yours?" the fine lady asked Len, bringing her hands to touch his cheek gently and softly. Ryoutarou and Kaien stared at them wide-eyed, not planning to interrupt as if trying to test Len. Ryoutarou got a drink to at least relieve his self from nervousness, wondering what if Kahoko would suddenly show up and saw all of this.

Len wanted to push her away immediately. He doesn't care whether she's a girl or not, he wanted to shoo her away from him. But Kahoko's wordings suddenly flashed to his mind.

_"Remember… it's not good to hurt somebody's feelings, Len."_

So instead, he said;

"I'm a gay."

Ryoutarou almost spit out the drink out of his mouth, but his control brought him to choke from it. They were more shocked to what Len just said instead of the woman's actions earlier.

"W-w-w-what are you saying, Tsukimori!"

"Do you really mean that, daddy?"

Len gave the two a look of _'Of-course-it's-not-true'_ and faced the woman again.

"I'm a gay. That's why I'm not interested in you." Miya froze, suddenly realizing that she just flirted to a gay.

"Now will you please excuse us." Len held Ryoutarou's hand and said; "Let's go, sweetheart." then started to drag him with Kaien away from the woman.

Ryoutarou didn't complain. He knew it was a part of his excuse.

_"Let's go, sweetheart."_ he shivered. Right here and right now, he wanted to vomit.

Once the woman was nowhere to be found, Len rushed to the nearest trash bin and tries to vomit as he could.

"That was some nerve-cracking you said back there." Ryou approached him.

"Do you think I have a choice? I didn't want to say that anyway."

"Daddy, do you want water?" Kaien handed a bottle of water to him.

"Thanks. Where did you get this?" he asked; removed the lid of the bottle and started drinking it.

"From that flirt."

Len's eyes widened but he tried not to mind it and continued drinking. Ryoutarou wanted to laugh but he managed to control it.

"She also said that, she wants you to know that she doesn't care whether you are a gay or not, because she said she's really a tomboy."

Len spit out his drink and coughed. Kaien and Ryou looked at his amusing expressions.

"She also said that, if she finds you again, she'll definitely never gonna let go of you, daddy."

"Congratulations, Tsukimori. You just won yourself a tomboy." Ryou joked, laughing again with Kaien.

Kaien's father gulped from nervousness. "L-let's go find Kahoko and Nami."

"Really? How about _your _woman? or should I say... your tomboy?"

"Will you please stop this! She's yours if you want."

"Can I have Kahoko instead?" he joked, receiving a glare from Len and Kaien.

"Of course you can't, Ryou-jii-san. I don't want you as my step father. But you can have daddy! Didn't he said that he's a gay?"

"Oh I forgot about that..." Ryoutarou paused for a while and smirked at Len. "Hey,_ sweetheart_. Wanna go out with me?

It was Len's turn to freeze and shiver. "S-stop already. Let's go find Kahoko now."

"We don't have to." Both boys said at him.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

They also both pointed somewhere at the same time. They pointed to an empty moving carousel. He stared at the carousel seriously, he waited until he saw Kahoko and Nami riding that child ride. It seems that they were the only ones currently riding that and were squealing like children.

"N-no... What are they doing..." Len said, eyes widening.

"Mo—" Kaien was about to shout_ 'Mommy'_ but Len covered his mouth.

People gathered around the carousel, watching the two adults, Len distanced away from the crowd, pretending that he doesn't know Kahoko and Nami or any of them.

"Weee! Faster, Horsy! Faster! Weee!" Kaho squealed.

"Watch out, Kahoko! Here I come!"

Kahoko squealed again. "You'll never catch me, Nami-chan!"

"Yeehaw!" Nami screamed as they laughed.

Kahoko then spotted Len. "Oh look, Nami-chan! It's Len!" she pointed at him before waving high. "Leeeeen!"

The crowd turned to see the person she's pointing to as Len slapped his forehead from embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if i have wrong grammars or used a wrong word. I don't even know if I'm even improving or not xD

**REVIEW** If you want me to update sooner xD hahaha

no really... please review :D


	5. Day 5

**_*Author is very sorry for updating late*_**

* * *

**Day 5**

Inside the dining room, Len's chuckles can be heard. He was sitting in one of the chairs, watching his son in the living room as he chased around the poor lad, whom he considered rival for many years. He just continued chuckling, not minding his flaring companion.

"LEN!"

Startled at her call, he almost jumped out of his seat if possible. "W-what is it, my dear?"

"Don't 'my dear' me. Are you paying attention?"

"Y-yes… What are you saying again?"

She sighed, frustrated. "I told you to jot down the things I'm going to say. We're going shopping later."

"Understood."

"So number one. 'Flour'."

He nodded and listed whatever 'thing' he heard; attention is focused on his child.

_"Ryou-jii-san, wait up! You promised me didn't you?"_

_"Go away! There's not even an elephant inside a hamster ball as a house pet!"_

"Len, are you done?"

"Yes." He answered. 80% attention on his child, and the other 20% on his wife.

"Next, baking soda."

_"Then how about a dolphin inside a fish bowl!"_

_"I said get lost already! I'll buy you a vicious shark instead!"_

"Then, custard."

"Yes."

_"Fine with me but it has to stay in your room."_

_"I'll buy you a teddy BEAR instead. A BIG one."_

"Are you sure you wrote the first three?"

"Yes…" was his only words to respond.

"Butter."

He nodded then wrote what he heard without a full attention again.

_"Sure. But I hope it's not a real one."_

_"It is a real one!"_

"And last, eggs…"

"Done." He put his pen down and handed the piece of paper to Kahoko.

"Good, now we need to— What the…"

"Why?"

"What the hell did you all wrote here! Baka!"

_List of things to buy:_

_1. Flower_

_2. Drinking Soda_

_3. Bastard_

_4. Cutter_

_5. Legs_

"The things you asked me to write down, what else?"

"What? Then since when 'Flower' is needed for cooking?"

"It might be good to eat…" he reasoned out.

"Then I'll let you eat one later." He gulped at her statement.

"Drinking soda?"

"To have something to drink?"

"You don't even drink one. And what's this…? Bastard…?"

"Um… Can I skip that?"

"C-Cutter? Why would I need a cutter?"

"I don't know. I'm not fond of cooking."

"You'll cook dinner tonight."

"I'll do my specialty."

"What do you call it? 'Failure'?" she mocked.

He frowned, feeling insulted. "The divorce papers are upstairs."

"Fine, give me that pen. I'm going to sign it." She firmly said, marching out.

He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her. "N-no, wait! Kahoko, I'm just joking!" he gave out a nervous chuckle, sweats rolling down on the side of his head.

She walked back in front of him, arms folded. "Don't scare me that way, Mr. Len Tsukimori. I'm really going to do it."

"I said I was just joking. Look, we haven't discussed about the last—" he stopped, as if his mouth closed on its own. He doesn't even remember ever writing that.

"Okay, then. Tell me about it."

"It's um… L-Le…" for a second, his whole face is now covered with red hue.

"Why are you blushing? You're thinking of something else, are you?" she uttered coldly, brows twitching.

"I-I'm not! I'm thinking about…"

"Well?"

"Legs of a shrimp…"

"Shrimps don't even have legs."

* * *

**~An Hour Later~**

"Nami-chan! Len and I are going shopping for a while. Please look after Kaien while we're gone."

"Sure. I'll be willing to babysit you're little angel." Nami said as she messed the boy's cerulean hair.

"Does that mean Nami-baa-san and Ryou-jii-san will be my temporary parents while you're away?"

Kahoko nodded but Len shook his head.

"It's just for a short time, Len. No need to worry about it."

"Fine, but I don't allow you calling them—"

"Mommy Nami, Daddy Ryou, Let's play over there!"

"I was just about to—"

"Let's go, my _new daddy_!"

"Why you…! Wait until I get back, Kaien." He glared at his child, hiding behind Ryoutarou.

"Oh, and by the way; Len already cooked dinner." She informed, then went near them to whisper something.

"But don't eat it yet. It doesn't look edible.

* * *

**~Several Hours Later~**

In the living room, Nami and Ryoutarou were sitting on the sofa with Kaien sitting on Nami's lap.

"Kaien, how many beats does a whole note have?" Nami questioned.

"Five." Ryou answered.

"Don't be stupid, Ryou-jii-san. It's Four."

"Whatever." He sighed, leaning his back on the sofa, placing both hands under his head.

"I wonder where your parents are." He said, followed by the door, slamming open.

_"Kaho, wait. I'm sorry already."_

_"No! What you did is very unforgivable!"_

_"It is really a no big deal."_

_"No big deal? Do you consider looking at other saleswomen's legs a no big deal? How dare you!"_

_"It was in the lis—"_

_"Shut up! Stop persuading your mistake. Why won't you just admit that you had fun looking at them; or more likely, THOSE!"_

_"Why would I have fun looking at freckled and bruised le—"_

_"STOP! I don't want to hear it!"_ Kahoko exclaimed, feet stomping towards the kitchen.

_"You won't stop nagging me either."_ He said, still following her.

Ryoutarou and Nami looked at each other, confused.

"What are they fighting about?" Nami asked him in a whisper.

"Probably about Len looking for shrimp legs, which absolutely he can't find one."

Kahoko rushing towards the sink and puking caught their attention.

_"Honey, are you pre—"_

_"I'm not! Your cooking tastes bad."_

* * *

_***Author is begging for reviews***  
_


End file.
